The Impossible
by AwfulEnding
Summary: Anakin skywalker is a bounty hunter who has a deadly reputation but what happens when he and his team get themselves into something impossible mild Anakin/Padme. Au and first fanfic so beware Rated M for later chapters


**In this story Anakin never joined the Jedi after helping them on Naboo he instead went to Coruscant with them then ran away but he never stopped progressing his force abilities. He hasn't talked to The Jedi council or anyone for over 11 Years and He joined a group of bounty hunters and that's his main occupation.**

The life Anakin had chose was not something he was proud of he took up bounty offers and worked for plenty of different crime lords. He had a reputation that was almost perfect and was usually sought after in the crime underworld. He was a celebrity if you will and he wasn't shy but in the business he was in it helped to be. More than once had Anakin got himself into some pretty dangerous situations one time even having to jump out of a moving speeder-seconds before it blew up after a botched assassination attempt.

Anakin went under the code name Uwi, he had a group of bounty hunters he worked with Gayl his best friends, Fayad the hacker and electronics expert , Chloe the insider and Kev the enforcer but even out of the whole group Anakin was on top. He didn't usually do group jobs as he never liked sharing his pay but some offers were to good to pass up, one time they beat up a crime boss after he raided another gangs compound of money and weapons for 200,000 credits which was the biggest score to date but huge bounties weren't to uncommon sometimes there were up to 15 different hunters on one job all for that sweet reward.

But something shook the bounty hunter world a anonymous bounty of 500,000 credits was placed for the the head of Rush Clovis and was Anakin ecstatic to say the least. If he pulled this job off it was retirement from all the crime and a lavish lifestyle he dreamed about. Anakin knew he had to work quickly because from experience Rush had three days maxuim to live and he wasn't letting this one slip away. He divided a plan to wait in Rush's apartment and when he got home he would take the senator out and escape without a sound.

Anakin waited patently and quietly for senator Rush Clovis to return. He sat in a chair positioned in the middle of the living room purposely so Rush would see him as soon as the door opened. Dressed in a black tunic laced with a brown vest his face covered by a mask this whole outfits purpose was to intimidate Rush make him feel scared and helpless and over the years Anakins got good at invoicing these feelings.

He smiled under his mask as he saw the door lock turning and the handle moving. Rush walked in and didn't even notice the intruder he had a girl with him she didn't see him either. They both hugged and when Rush turned around closed and locked his door in the reflection of the glass he saw Anakin suddenly He turned around and pulled out his blaster the girl he was with quickly froze. Anakin stood up cracked his neck and took a step towards them.

"Stay back I'll shoot!" Rush said with fear in his voice Anakin thrived off this he knew he had the upper hand.

"Senator Clovis and who is this you have with you?" he said slowly and menacingly he made sure that he sounded as calm yet threatening as possible.

"get out your blaster" rush said to the girl. she hesitated she wasn't one to use or resort to violence and the intruder didn't seem to have a weapon but he clearly knew what he was doing this wasn't some burglar this was something more.

The apartment was dark and still the tension was so strong and the atmosphere was cold. "What do you want scum?" Rush tried to sound firm and confident but the fear was still consuming him and he wanted to impress who ever he was with. Anakin stopped for a second and looked at the girl.

"Who is she?, I was only expecting you Rush" the girl looked nervous but she still didn't break he stare at Anakin.

"I'm Padme Amidalia former queen of Naboo now senator"

It took a moment to register in his brain but it hit Anakin like a truck it was Padme. He hadn't seen her since she was queen of Naboo and she looked so much alike but at the same time so different. This sudden realisation threw Anakin off his game his mind became clouded and transfixed on her. He stepped closer and saw Padme grab Rush's arm tighter he could see that she was scared but he had a job to do and wasn't going to let an old friend ruin it.

"Padme? It's been a long time since we've talked" Anakin voice was still as emotionless and cold as before and he saw the expression on padmes face turn to confusion.

"What do you mean?, I don't know you" she was getting angry at such an accusation.

"Not anymore but I know you and I also know you Rush but this conversation has been going on long enough" and with that statement Anakin lightly force pushed Padme across the floor and grabbed Rush by the neck and flipped him over smashing him into the floor, rush tried to grab his attackers face but he was to strong. Anakin punched Rush repeatedly and was about to finish him when he sensed a bolt flying at him.

Faster than lightning Anakin pulled up his hand and using the force stopped the bolt in mid air. He held it there suspended in the air before launching it into Rush. The bolt pierced his chest and he clambered onto his feet he looked at the wound in his chest then back at Padme before falling back down. Both Anakin and Padme stopped his intention was to kill Rush Clovis but not like this, he stood up and looked at Padme she was crying and she was scared.

"What are you?" Is all she could get out, Their was a brief pause a moment of silence were Anakin really took in what she said.

"Just a man making a living in this galaxy" and with that he grabbed Rush and removed the necklace he had on as proof Anakin took one last look at Padme before disappearing into the night.

 _3 days later_

After the endless news reports and speculation over Rush clovis's death Anakin could finally relax. Everything looked good he got his handsome payment for his job and got to see his old friend Padme classic win win situation plus the media and police have put Padme Amidalia as the prime suspect as the cause of death was a bolt shot from her gun so there wasn't anyone looking for Anakin. Although he did feel bad, Padme was someone Anakin always considered a friend but he would never suspect she would hang out with someone as corrupt and horrible as Rush Clovis he had so many illegal activities it was absurd, she always seemed to hate violence and war but Rush Clovis was funding the people trying to start them.

With his earning he moved out of the underground of Coruscant and bought a luxury apartment on the top floor of a sky scraper it was the second highest apartment in the whol of Coruscant. He also had everything he needed a nice big bedroom and also a garage which h could work on his different projects in, Anakin was happy and comfortable something he hadn't been in a long time.

 _Jedi temple- Coruscant_

Padme walked as slowly she hadn't been in the Jedi temple in a long time but was only here to see Obi Wan as she needed advice desperately. It was quiet and everyone seemed to be minding there own business and not taking notice of her which was perfect seeing everyone thought she murdered Rush Clovis or worse about to sleep with him before he died. She came up to Obi wans living quarters and knocked on the door and to her surprise Master Windu came out instead. He looked at her up and down and pointed to the door over

"That's master Kenobi's room" and smiled before shutting the door. Padme hated it when Jedis read her mind she found it to be the biggest invasion of her privacy.

Walking up to the door she knocked and pushed it open. Sitting there was obi Wan he was studying his Holopad.

"Oh no a murderer!" He joked as she entered the room.

"Real funny but I've come here for a serious matter"

He motioned for her to sit down on the bed opposite him.

"What's this serious matter?" Padme explained everything in precise detail and Obi Wan was very surprised and startled over the mention of the force being used he hadn't sensed any siths around and even if they were why would they be taking a bounty out on Rush.

"A force user? And your sure he didn't have a lightsaber?"

"Positive, but there was something about him and he was surely not a sith" Padme was just as confused as obi wan was having the force usually meant you were a Jedi or a sith.

"This man you speak of has been trained" said obi wan as he scratched his beard

"What makes you say that he was trained?" Padme asked

"He showed a very high level of skill in the force, stopping blaster bolts in mid air is something I haven't even mastered let alone direct it in another direction."I'll have to inform master Yoda about this in the meantime you get some rest you've had a busy week.

With that Padme said her goodbyes and left the Jedi temple he was right she really needed some rest. Coruscant was buzzing with life tonight and Padme loved it she stood outside on her balcony admiring everything. The way the intruder talked to her saying that _it's been a long time since we've talked_ made her feel uneasy at the least.

 _Anakins apartment_

Anakin was lying down on his couch watching some pod racing, he loved pod racing and still remember when he won all those years ago on tattione a grand day that was. Whilst in the middle of the final lap Anakin got a buz on his comlink he sighed not wanting to be interrupted reluctantly he replied

"Hello?" He said. He didn't hear a reply but a low buzzing noice was coming from the other end "wrong number" he mumbled to himself and hung up. Continuing to watch the pod race on to made him soon forget about the com link call until he heard a heavy knock on his door. Anakin raised his eyebrow and knew something was up, carefully he stood up and went to a plant in the corner of his room and lifted it up to reveal a blaster undeath the pot. He turned back to the door and asked "who is it?"

There was no reply at first until he heard

"It's me you idiot" the voice was low and raspy

Anakin instantly recognised it as Kev his former bounty hunter partner, he opened the door to see that it was him and he hadn't changed a bit he was still tall wearing the same hat and long sleeve jumper he did.

"How did you find my new apartment?" Anakin asked suspiciously

"Gayl told me, well he was the one who sent me here" Kev looked around then added

"This place is nice how much did it cost?"

"Enough, anyways what did Gayl want me for?" He hadn't talked to Gayl for a while because he took his independent career more seriously and drifted away.

"He, well we have a business preposition and before you laugh in my face because you clearly have enough credits hear me out"

Anakin raised an eyebrow he was right credits wasn't something he had to worry about for a long time but you can never have too much.

"This is impossible and there is such a high chance of us dying or being thrown away it's insane but they pay is the highest one record" Kev

Stared at Anakin he knew that this was the deal of a lifetime

"How much? And what is the task?" Anakin asked anxiously

"20 million credits"

Anakin could not believe what he was saying splitting that equally between the five was a payout of 4 million each.

"How what who has that much money!?" Anakin was at a loss for words all these thoughts flooded his mind he could buy anything he wanted pod racers, all the food on the planet!

"Who do you think, the banking clan supposedly but that's besides the point there still the biggest problem"

"Which is?" Anakin asked

"We have to break into the senate on the day of the military hearing and assassinate Ruhn Twe, he is in charge of all the mining operations in the outer rim so without him the banking clan can't take over" Anakin looked at Kev trying to process what he just said he knew for a fact that there were going to be double the security that day plus the Jedis.

"You better have a plan..a plan more insane than this" he said with a chuckle.

Kev passed Anakin a holo chip "review it later I don't have enough time to hang around but I feel like I'll here from you soon" and with that he left.

 _Padmes apartment_

Padme was enjoying a peaceful night in her apartment she was going over he speech which she had to read to thousands of people on the topic of military funding and she had a very strong opinion on it. She ha been writing this speech for almost two months and had it checked countless time with other senators even asking obi wan for some feedback and she was more than confident that she could persuade the senate. War was something Padme was against violence in general seemed completely wrong and she lived under the moto of "violence doesn't solve anything". She had three days till the big event and was very nervous not that he speech would fail but that so many people were going to be there heck even master Yoda was rumoured to be showing up.


End file.
